schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Max Shreck
Max Shreck ist neben dem Pinguin und Catwoman einer der Hauptantagonisten im Spielfilm “''Batmans Rückkehr''“ von Tim Burton aus dem Jahr 1992 und wurde von Drehbuchautor Daniel Waters eigens für den Film kreiert. Gespielt wurde der intrigante Geschäftsmann vom auf Schurkenrollen spezialisierten US-amerikanischen Charakterdarsteller Christopher Walken (*1943), der bereits u. a. den Kopflosen Reiter in “''Sleepy Hollow''“ verkörperte, sowie Max Zorin im Bond-Film “''Im Angesicht des Todes''“ und den gefallenen Erzengel Gabriel in den ersten drei Teilen der “''God’s Army''“-Horrorfilmreihe. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Norbert Gescher (*1939) synchronisiert. Biographie Das Licht von Gotham Der einflussreiche Großindustrielle und Kaufhausinhaber Max Shreck gibt sich für die Öffentlichkeit den Anschein des einfachen Mannes aus dem Volk, der es geschafft hat, sich mit Fleiß und Mühe von ganz unten hochzuarbeiten. Dank seines Reichtums und seiner Macht, hat er die Stadt Gotham City praktisch in seinem Griff und kann sich sogar erlauben, den Bürgermeister ungestraft unter Druck zu setzen. Diesem droht er gar mit einem Amtsenthebungsverfahren, als dieser ihm die Baugenehmigung für sein größtes und ambitioniertestes Projekt verweigert: Ein gewaltiges Kraftwerk, das Gotham City “erstrahlen lassen soll, wie einen Stern in dunkler Nacht“. Was noch niemand weiß ist, dass es sich bei der geplanten Anlage nicht um ein Kraftwerk handelt, sondern vielmehr um einen überdimensionalen Kondensator, der Energie aus der Stadt absaugt und speichert. Mit diesem will er sich das absolute Energie-Monopol in Gotham erschleichen. Der neue Bürgermeister Seine Pläne werden gehörig durcheinander gewirbelt, als er während der großen vorweihnachtlichen Feierlichkeiten und dem offiziellen entzünden der Lichter des Weihnachtsbaumes auf dem Gotham Plaza vom geheimnisvollen Pinguin entführt wird. Der grotesk missgebildete “Vogelmensch“ hat in jahrelanger, akribischer Kleinarbeit belastendes Material gegen Shreck gesammelt und droht, ihn als Umweltverschmutzer, Miet-Wucherer und sogar als Mörder bloßzustellen, sollte er ihn nicht unterstützen. Kurz darauf muss er zu seinem großen Missfallen feststellen, dass seine Sekretärin Selina Kyle zufällig die Wahrheit über sein Kraftwerk-Projekt herausgefunden hat. Shreck hat alsbald eine Lösung für seine Probleme – Selina stößt er kurzerhand aus dem Fenster seines Hochhausbüros und den Pinguin plant er als Marionette in einem Feldzug gegen den widerspenstigen Bürgermeister von Gotham zu benutzen. In einer inszenierten Kindesentführung präsentiert Shreck den Pinguin medienwirksam als den glorreichen Retter des Babys des Bürgermeisters und stellt sich als mitfühlender Unterstützer vor den deformierten Mann, “der nur wissen möchte, wer seine Eltern waren“. Sein Plan geht zunächst auf. Während die Handlanger des Pinguins in den Straßen für Chaos sorgen und das amtierende Stadtoberhaupt angesichts dieser Bedrohung des Allgemeinwohles als inkompetent und hilflos darstellen, baut der skrupellose Industriebaron seinen inzwischen als Oswald Cobblepot bekannten Verbündeten zum Idealkandidaten für das Amt des Bürgermeisters auf. Doch die Dinge entwickeln sich anders als gedacht. Selina Kyle hat den Sturz aus dem Fenster überlebt und startet als verführerische Catwoman einen Rachefeldzug gegen Shreck, beginnend damit, dass sie sein Kaufhaus in die Luft sprengt und Batman spielt während der großen Wahlrede des Pinguins einen Mitschnitt ein, in dem dieser seiner ganzen Verachtung für die Bürger Gothams Ausdruck verleiht. Die allgemeine Stimmung schlägt um und der vermeintliche Heilsbringer Pinguin wird in Schimpf und Schande davon gejagt. Energiegeladenes Ende Shreck selbst distanziert sich umgehend von ihm und kann ohne eigenen Imageschaden seinen Hals aus der Schlinge ziehen. Um die Aufmerksamkeit der Öffentlichkeit und insbesondere der einflussreichen High-Society in andere Bahnen zu lenken, veranstaltet er einen pompösen Maskenball, der jäh vom auf Rache sinnenden Pinguin unterbrochen wird. Dieser kündigt an, sämtliche erstgeborenen Söhne von Gothams Elite entführen und töten zu wollen. Als er Shrecks eigenen Sohn Charles, genannt "Chip", fordert, kann er den Pinguin jedoch überzeugen, stattdessen ihn mitzunehmen und den jungen Mann zu verschonen. Im Versteck des deformierten Wahnsinnigen, im alten Zoo, in einen Käfig gesperrt, soll er mitansehen, wie die Kinder in seinen eigenen toxischen Industrieabwässern ertränkt werden, eher er ihnen folgen würde. Während der Pinguin und Batman sich in einem gewaltigen Showdown gegenseitig aufreiben, gelingt es Shreck aus dem Käfig zu entkommen, doch wird er von Catwoman gestellt, die nun “seinen Tod für ihren Tod“ fordert. Batman versucht, ihr ins Gewissen zu reden und offenbart, trotz Shrecks Anwesenheit, sein wahres Gesicht. Doch Selina ist unerbittlich. Nachdem Max Shreck mit einem gefundenen Revolver Batman niedergeschossen- und mehrmals auf sie gefeuert hat, schlägt Catwoman ihre Krallen in das Starkstromkabel der überdimensionalen Klimaanlage des Pinguingeheges und röstet ihn mit einem “energiegeladenen Kuss“ buchstäblich zu Tode. Erscheinungsbild & Persönlichkeit Maximilian “Max“ Shreck ist ein durchschnittlich großer, asketisch-schlanker Mann in fortgeschrittenen mittleren Jahren mit üppiger grauer Haarmähne, buschigen grauen Augenbrauen und stechend blickenden grünen Augen. Üblicherweise trägt er perfekt sitzende, zweireihige Nadelstreifen-Anzüge, dazu weiße Hemden mit Stehkragen und Fliege. Aus der Brusttasche seiner Jacketts ragen oftmals ein- oder zwei dicke, teure Zigarren. Seine Hände stecken immer in schwarzen Lederhandschuhen und seine Manschettenknöpfe bestehen aus menschlichen Backenzähnen. In der kalten Jahreszeit trägt er breitschultrige lange Mäntel mit wuchtigen Pelzkrägen, die bewusst an die klassischen Industriemagnaten der Jahrhundertwende erinnern sollen. Als respektabler Geschäftsmann auftretend, lässt er sich als philanthropischer Wohltäter und als “Gothams Nikolaus“ feiern. Im Grunde jedoch ist er ein menschenverachtender, eiskalter und skrupelloser Unternehmer, dem jedes Mittel recht ist, seinen Reichtum und seine Machtfülle zu vergrößern. Offenbar hat er seinen alten Geschäftspartner, einen gewissen Fred Atkins, ermordet und zerstückelt, um die sterblichen Überreste in der Kanalisation zu entsorgen. Außerdem gibt es unterhalb Gothams einen ganzen See voller toxischer Industrieabfälle, die von seinen Fabriken aus heimlich ins Abwasser Gothams geleitet werden und es bereitet ihm offenkundig sadistisches Vergnügen, seine verschüchterte Sekretärin Selina Kyle zu demütigen. Trotz Allem scheint er sich tief in seinem Inneren zumindest ein kleines Fünkchen Menschlichkeit bewahrt zu haben. Als der rachsüchtige Pinguin auftaucht, um Shrecks eigenen Erstgeborenen Chip zu holen, geht er umgehend dazwischen und bietet sein eigenes Leben im Austausch für das seines Sohnes. Außerdem reagiert er mit Bestürzung und Ekel, während der Pinguin von seinem Plan erzählt, sämtliche entführten Kinder in Shrecks giftigen Industrieabwässern ertränken zu wollen. Auftritte in anderen Medien * 1992 – Batmans Rückkehr: Der Roman zum Film – Geschrieben von Craig Shaw Gardner, basierend auf dem Drehbuch von Daniel Waters, erschienen bei Warner Books. Die deutschsprachige Übersetzung von W. M. Riegel erschien im Goldmann Verlag. * 1992 – Batmans Rückkehr: Der Comic zum Film – Erschienen bei DC-Comics, geschrieben von Dennis O’Neil und gezeichnet von Steve Erwin. Eine deutsche Übersetzung erschien im Norbert Hethke Verlag. Sowohl im Roman als auch im Comic ist Max Shrecks Sohn Chip Zeuge, als dieser Selina aus dem Fenster stößt. Während er noch nach einer Erklärung sucht, hilft ihm Chip knochentrocken mit der Bemerkung aus, dass sie gesprungen ist und wohl depressiv war, was Max ein väterlich-stolzes Schmunzeln entlockt. Insbesondere im Roman zum Film gibt es auch deutliche Anspielungen darauf, dass Shreck reich geheiratet- und seine Frau später, ihres Geldes wegen, ermordet hat. Ursprünglich sollte Max Shreck ein widerkehrender Antagonist in der mehrfach preisgekrönten Zeichentrickserie “''Batman: The Animated Series''“ werden, doch letztendlich wurde der Charakter niemals außerhalb des Burton-Batman-Kosmos eingesetzt. Viele der ihm angedachten Charakteristika wurden in der Animated-Serie dem skrupellosen Pharmakonzernchef Roland Daggett zugeschrieben. Zitate Sonstiges * Der Name Max Shreck ist als eine als Insider-Gag gedachte Referenz an den deutschen Schauspieler Max Schreck (*1879, †1936), der im Stummfilm “''Nosferatu – Eine Symphonie des Grauens''“, 1922, den unheimlichen Vampir Graf Orlok verkörpert hatte. * Als es um die Besetzung Shrecks ging, soll Regisseur Tim Burton laut Casting-Chefin Marion Dougherty zunächst gegen Christopher Walken gewesen sein. Nach dem Warum gefragt, antwortete er: “Weil dieser Mann mir eine Höllenangst einjagt!“ (“''Because that man scares the hell out of me!“). Dougherty entgegnete daraufhin, dass dies geradezu ideal wäre, da Mr. Shreck ein Charakter sei, der dem Publikum Angst machen soll. * In einem frühen Drehbuch-Entwurf war die Position Shrecks noch für Harvey Dent vorgesehen, der sich allmählich vom Hoffnungsträger Gothams zum skrupellosen Machtmenschen wandelt, der seinen politischen Einfluss nutzt, um die Stadt immer mehr Kontrolle zu bekommen und bei einer gewaltigen Explosion im Finale die Wandlung zu Two-Face vollziehen sollte. * Einer anderen Drehbuchfassung zufolge, sollte sich herausstellen, dass Max Shreck eigentlich der ältere Bruder des Pinguins ist – der “Goldjunge“ und Wunschsohn der Cobblepots, der seinen Eltern nicht vergeben konnte, ihm die Schande eines missgebildeten Bruders bereitet zu haben, weswegen er sich in späteren Jahren in Shreck umbenannte, um sich endgültig von seiner Familie zu distanzieren. Shrecks stets behandschuhte Hände sind ein letztes Überbleibsel dieses Sub-Plots. Die Lederhandschuhe sollten die Operations-Narben seiner getrennten, ursprünglich ebenfalls zusammengewachsenen Finger, verstecken. * Als kurioses Detail kann man in Shrecks Büro im Hintergrund eine gerahmte Fotografie sehen, die ihn zusammen mit Actionfilm-Darsteller Arnold Schwarzenegger zeigt, der 1998 in “''Batman & Robin“ die Rolle des Mr. Freeze spielte. * Shreck-Darsteller Christopher Walken bat für seine Kostüme um Manschettenknöpfe aus echten menschlichen Backenzähnen, nachdem er sich erinnerte, dass eine niederträchtige Schlüsselfigur im Film “''Der große Gatsby''“ von 1974, ebenfalls solche trug und er empfand, dass solche subtilen Accessoires die Ruchlosigkeit Shrecks unterstreichen würden. * Auf Max Shrecks Maskenball ist für einen kurzen Augenblick eine Gestalt mit Totenkopfmaske, breitkrempigem Hut und wallendem roten Cape zu erkennen. Dies ist eine Referenz an das Phantom der Oper und seinen Auftritt als Roter Tod auf dem alljährlichen Kostümball der Pariser Oper. Galerie shreck-br-power-plant.jpg|Max Shreck und das Modell für sein ruchloses Kraftwerk-Projekt. shreck-br-chip-3.png|Max Shreck und sein Sohn Charles, genannt "Chip" (gespielt von Andrew Bryniarski). shreck-br-cat.png|Shreck in den Krallen Catwomans (gespielt von Michelle Pfeiffer). shreck-br-gun.png|Shreck schreckt auch vor Waffengewalt nicht zurück. shreck-br-promo-2.jpg|Hinter den Kulissen: Publicity-Foto von Christopher Walken als Max Shreck in "Batmans Rückkehr". shreck-br-promo-3.png|Hinter den Kulissen: Publicity-Foto von Christopher Walken als Max Shreck in "Batmans Rückkehr". shreck_br-comic_01.PNG|Der Comic zum Film: Max Shreck hält seine scheinheilige Rede. shreck_br-comic_02.PNG|Der Comic zum Film: Max Shreck und der Pinguin verbünden sich. shreck_br-comic_03.PNG|Der Comic zum Film: Max Shreck beim verbalen Kräftemessen mit Bruce Wayne. en:Max Shreck pl:Max Shreck Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Betrüger Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Geschäftsmann Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Korrupt Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Menschenfeind Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Umweltverschmutzer Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Tot